narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Mamori no Ōkami
Questions 1. Please indicate the name and Japanese translation for the tailed beast you wish to create, as well as how many tails it wields. : Mamori no Ōkami (魔森の大神; Literally meaning: "Great God of the Demonic Forest") : Additionally, Mamori (守り) can be translated to "guardian deity," which links directly to this creature's effective purpose. : Mamori possesses a maximum of six tails, though his not normally equivalent of a six-tailed beast. This will be highlighted in greater detail in the following sections. 2. Is it an offspring of the Ten-Tails, like the original beasts, or have some other origins? Please detail this below. : Rather than the offspring of the Ten-Tails, Mamori is an extremely powerful Yūgure...effectively prompting me to apply under this section. Yūgure are chakra-based entities that come into being as a result of severe amounts of humanity's mental anguish corrupting the natural environment, and eventually taking physical form. Mamori specifically, is a creature born from the sorrow and loss resulting from extreme famine. His origin has resulted in the creature being imbued with an incredible empathy for humanity, a trait that is exceedingly rare amongst Yūgure...whom are usually emotionally unstable entities that crave physical energy from other living creatures. Mamori, like other Yūgure, also craves the life-force of living things, but the manner in which he satisfies these urges is different than most and is inherently tied to his abilities. Once again this will be detailed more completely in the following sections. 3. Briefly summarize its capabilities and abilities. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : Mamori presently serves as the guardian deity of the Land of Revival, an island nation that was once an utter wasteland. The development of his abilities begins much farther back. As an entity with an incredibly empathetic nature Mamori could not justify the consumption of humans, or other living things, as a way to satisfy his primal Yūgure desires. As such, he isolated himself from the world, preferring to die alone than be the source of sadness and grief. It is in this weak and desperate state that a young Mamori, on the verge of death, came to innately harmonize with nature. With is chakra-based existence reduced to nearly nothing the passive energy of nature was able to synchronize with him, miraculously sustaining his life. For what seemed like an eternity Mamori waited in darkness, waiting for the end, but it never came...nature itself had become his support. With time his ability to interact with nature would grow stronger, and his strength returned. Alleviated of his hunger Mamori was free to leave his self-imposed prison, and the isolation he has inflicted upon himself. : With his freedom to roam the world, Mamori would come to use the live granted to him by nature in order to enhance the life of others. Using the powers he received from nature he would seek to erase the same type of anguish that had originally brought him into existence. More specifically, his will alone would enhance the growth of crops, in the hope to eliminate famine. For centuries he traveled the world, granting life back to those he deemed worthy and learning much about the world. Eventually, he would stumble across a barren island populated by refugees from war; a land where hunger and sickness were rampant. Unwilling to cast aside these people, Mamori used the absolute extent of his abilities in the hope to transform the island into a lush paradise. Unfortunately, while his abilities were enough to draw the attention, they were not enough to alleviate all of misery on the island. In order to achieve the world he desired for these unfortunate souls, he would require more than the power that nature provided him with. Taking a form that would allow him to communicate with the people directly, he counseled them in a ritual that would grant their wishes for a paradise. While it appeared as nothing more than a religious rite to the inhabitants of the island, it was secretly a technique for islanders to offer their some of their chakra to Mamori. While the energy was insignificant at first, word of the miracles he weaved soon covered the entirely island. With time, and through the power he received from his followers, the barren wasteland truly became a lush paradise. As the population of the island increased, and his power grew, Mamori would come to be considered a the guardian deity of the island. The island was justly named the Land of Revival, noting the life he had brought back the newly formed nation. : In summary Mamori's has the ability to passively draw in natural energy and in turn grant life-giving properties. Originally, he used these abilities to act as something similar to a spirit of the harvest, fostering the growth of crops. When applied to particular individual's his abilities allow him to heal injuries and cure the sick. With the chakra he received from his numerous followers he was able to turn a post-volcanic wasteland into a tropical paradise. Furthermore, his healing abilities are able to work remotely through the contracted residents. While his skills have a strong plant-based theme they hold none of the special abilities witnessed with either the Wood Release or the Shinju. Thus, he's not going to be draining the chakra from individuals with his plants, naturally subduing tailed-beasts, or creating super chakra fruit. Outside of his nature based abilities he has the previously noted mild shape-shifting abilities (discussed previously) and notable energy-based attacks (demonstrating a degree of similarity to other powerful chakra-based entities). : '''It should be noted though that Mamori's strength outside of the Land of Revival is barely on par with a single Kage level human. Thus, the his abilities only approach that of a tailed-beast under the support of his followers. Therefore, rather than a weapon that could be used against others, Mamori simply a guardian deity for the Land of Revival. 4. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : While Mamori is immortal in terms of agelessness, he could very well be killed. It should be noted that this would be a difficult feat, it is not impossible to slay Mamori. Additionally, unlike bijū Mamori will not revive some time after being killed. Currently, his god-like status is derived from the strength of his followers. This link between the human inhabitants of the Land of Revival and their "so called god," is in fact a double-edged sword. Without a connection to his people Mamori could be defeated by a small but elite squad of shinobi. Additionally, if a major blow was dealt simultaneously to a great number of his follows, Mamori himself would would be forced to receive the damage himself to protect his people. While this might not kill him outright, he would be dealt a critical blow. 5. Will your beast have a jinchūriki? If so, link the character below and then briefly explain how this character comes to be the vessel of said beast. : Mamori will never serve as an entity to be contained in a human vessel. It wouldn't fit with his theme as the island's guardian to be chained to a single individual. Kaze (Come forth and speak) 07:15, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision Category:Tailed Beast Applications